Rebecca Sunchild
by dark greengrass
Summary: Serena Potter, a mysterious transfer student has come to Hogwarts! She and Rebecca Sunchild are hiding a deep secret. Find out about love, rivalries, Brahms Veradin, friendships, murder, and a group of students struggling against a new evil.
1. A NeW PoTTer!

Disclaimer: We do not own any characters or ideas belonging to JK Rowling.

-------------------

Snape walked into the potions classroom, ignoring the sighs and stares of the girls and the envious looks of the guys. Snape didn't care what they thought; he was too cool for that.

He had long luscious, flowing, wavy, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, black as a black pearl hair that was impossible to describe in words. Even though he had robes on, you could tell he had a sex-pac because he would sometimes rip off his shirt because he had potions fall on it or something. Or sometimes he just did it for fun.

"Turn to page 61 of your textbooks" he said when suddenly...

"M----------RS!" ...IT WAS P. Dumbles "WHAT"S UP MY BROTHER?"

"Must you always greet everyone like that?" said shape angrily but with a hot expression on his face because he was hot. " Get out. You're not sexy enough to be near me." because Snape couldn't stand unattractive people, and did something like a age line from that book with that dance that happens everytime a transfer student comes in but it wasn't stopping old people, just unsexy one because it was a sexyfine line.

Severus had no time for such tomfoolery. With a sigh from his beautifully delicious lips, he turned a blind ear and shed a tear with the pure innocence of a sapphire. Then, Lupin came in.

"Snape!" Cried Lupin, his scraggly brown hair caressing the wind. His eyes were alit with emergence and flooded tears.

"Please, call me Severus," replied Snape in his sexyfine voice.

"Really. It's sentences like those that cause such misunderstandings." Remus sighed. "Anyways. Like I was saying: THERE'S ANOTHER SURVIVOR OF THE POTTERS! And she has...two scars!"

Snape's sexy eyebrows raised a bit, the hairs flowing in the wind

--------------------

Who's the mysterious survivor? Find out next update!

R&R! M-Kun


	2. Serena Potter

Disclaimer: We don't own anything by JK Rowling.  
Special Note: As weird as it sounds now, THIS IS NOT A TROLL. Oh yes, it's written from the bottom of our hearts. It started _as_ a troll. And then it became something else.

we just don't like mary sues, that's all : ).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone opened the door, and Snape turned around, his flawless cape, billowing in the wind. He and Lupin gasped as they saw a girl. She had long black hair with red highlights, with her two lighting scars on her head, but it was done in a way that it looked like it was really flashing, and it was very attractive and hot and not ugly at all.

Her skirt was short, but not too short because she isn't a slut like Pansy and her breasts were big but not to big, but the right size and beautiful shaped. She was skinny, but not like she was anorexic, she was just naturally skinny. Her nails looked like she had a french manicure, but she didn't have one because she lived in a cupboard under the stairs just like her brother. She didn't wear her Hogwarts uniform because she had special permission and instead wore a skirt, ambercrombie and finch stuff, channel stuff, American Eagle brands sticking on everywhere, making her even more beautiful than she already was. Everything she wore was flawless.

Lupin was staring at her, and couldn't believe his beautiful soulful eyes. Forgetting for a moment about how he and Sirius were together, because as everyone knows they were totally together because they were friends and they couldn't be with James because he's married to Lily, and Peter is fat. Snape couldn't believe his eyes. She was more beautiful than a tulip fairy, and with his magical contacts that made his eyes a sparkling blue, he could see her invisible fairy/angel/devil/veela/unicorn/dryad/thestral/mermaid/phoenix wings.

"Hello" said the girl, with a shy smile "I'm Serena Bellflower Porland Costco Malfoy Merlin Moonshine Sundrop Potter. I'm Harry's long lost sister from America" she bowed her head and said "Go-men Nessay for interrupting your class"

Snape was bewildered, his mind not comprehending this beautiful and perfect girl in his classroom. "How do you know Japanese?"

She blushed and said "I learned it from my Mom. She's Japanese"

"that explains it" said snape, forgetting that Lily was her mother. Lupin said "How about we go to the teacher's lounge and talk some more there?" "sounds like a good idea" said Serena and she grabbed Snape's hand and walked out the classroom with him.

Snape couldn't comprehend this beautiful and perfect girl, she was sexy enough to get through his sexyfine line! She must be perfect he said, as he walked, his hair flowing in a black sea of perfection behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we do now?" asked a Hufflepuff

"I'm not sure... do you feel like ... you were dreaming?" asked her friend beside her? A murmur of agreement rose from the class. One of the Ravenclaws stood up "I think I know what happened. Someone did a dark ritual. The Bad Prose ritual along with the Dark Summoning ritual."

"Oh noes deos tish maen we haev the bd speeling curse?"

"Yes" said the ravenclaw, who's name was Brahms Veradin, first in his class, who was attractive enought to get through snapes's sexyfine line. The hufflepuff, Rebecca Sunchild blushed with a nice colour that was beautiful on her and matched her dress... I mean uniform. She was beautiful (but not beautiful enought to surpass Serena) and was asked out by all the boys except Brahms. She had a secret crush on him, and had a secret herself, SHE WAS AN ANIMAGUS!

No one asked why Albus Dumbledore was still in the classroom swearing and rapping.


	3. pain

Woot! Update:D

As the beautiful girl walked with the sexyfine professor, Serena asked a question.

"Sen-say, are you married?"

Snape hiccoughed in the utmost kawaii fashion.

"P-Please, call me Severus."

(Remus, who was a little bit ahead of them, seemed to be muttering something along the lines of "oh hell no.")

"Eh? Dai-jou boo?" Serena's beautiful eyes screwed up with worry. She was even more beautiful when she cared for someone!

Severus looked away, his beatiful black hair moving with him. "Ah, no, it's nothing. I ... used to be married. I ...I used to know how to love." A shadow cast over him, and he no longer said anything more. Quickly, he sauntered towards Remus, leaving the half Japanese/Veela/Potter/Elf/Dragon/Vampire/Angel/Demon girl standing in the hallway.

"He's in pain...isn't he?"

--------------------------------------------

"Oh CRAP. I just realized what came in!" Rebecca Sunchild exclaimed. Brahms Veradin's sexyfine eyes looked at her. "hm? The new transfer student?"

"Yes," Rebecca's voice was quivering. "she's...a...a...a mary-sue."

Several screams came from the students.

"Don't say that out loud! You'll scare everyone!" Brahms himself was shocked. "well...why is she-who-must-not-be-named here?"

Rebecca gulped. "I...I don't know. I thought the PA (Pottersue Army) destroyed them all years ago. The Sparklypoo house was destroyed...but. Why has she survived?"

A drawl came out from the class. "Well, aren't you one too?" A blond-haired teen glared at Rebecca. It was...DRACO MALFOY.

Rebecca sighed, "Yes...well, sort of. Not many know about this, but I was the lovechild that came out from My Immortal."

Gasps all over the place were heard. Some looked at her with respect, like a tragic hero. Others felt sympathy. Some, like Draco, didn't care.

"I'm only like this because of my background! I SWEAR to you, I'm not one of them." The fact about an animagus, she kept to herself. If they knew that she'd most definitely be pinned as a Mary Sue.

Still in the background, P. Dumbles was swearing loudly know.

R&R! M-Kun


	4. Bhram's Identity

I've enabled Anonymous reviewing! So now those of you who don't have accounts can give us feedback! We like feedback.

On with the story!

-------

Remus had a far away look in his eyes, the sun reflecting off his perfect orbs, his robe flowing in the wind like a crystal river. "Yes, he is in pain. A long time ago, he fell in love with a tulip fairy. He was in love. But then... but then..." Remus grasped his head in pain. His eyes snapped open. "The PA came and destroyed her.. yes.. she was a... she was... SHE WAS ONE OF YOU!" He cried out pointing his wand at Serena.

Serena frowned "What's wrong Remus? Is the werewolf inside you getting to you again? I could talk to the werewolf, and he would answer back and come out of your body and become my pet and everyone would love him and he'd be like you and you'd be happy and-"

"STOP WITH THE RUN ON SENTENCES!" yelled Remus, looking and sounding less sexy and more worn out, his scars becoming less beautiful looking. "Where do you come from? Why are you here? ... What happened to Snape?"

Snape was there the whole time, hidden with Serena's power of "The forgetting of characters because the suethor can't keep track of them" power. He came out from the shadows, his periwinkle eyes burning with fury. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SERENA?" Serena put her perfect hand on Snape's shoulder. "It's okay severus, obviously he's being controlled by Voldemort" "You can say his name! You're so brave Serena and so forgiving. You really are perfect" his voice full of admiration and love "I know"

Remus looked on with disgust, the enchantment on him gone. Sues have a natural power called "Sue-Logic" that destroys reality and makes everyone good looking.

"I'm sorry Remus, but I have to do this to free you from Voldemort's grasp! Kawaiisugoinekosakuraichigo!" A powerful rainbow stream came out of her wand and took the shape of a unicorn. "Go Rihanna! Purify him!". Rihanna galloped and thrust her blinding horn of light into Remus.

"You won't get away with this Serena! The PA will come! And you will pay by the sporks of the Lesbian sock puppets, I'll see to that!" cried out Remus in pain. For the first time Serena had an angry look, and not the "I'm angry at you because you slept with Lavender" look or the "I won't let them get away for hurting my Snapy-poo" look, but the look of pure hatred.

She kneeled down to his face as he fell on the floor. "You know that Not-Bob is on my side. You will realize that the great Pottersues will be sued for being a bh and that her reign of terror will end. You cannot defeat me."

Remus stood up, his clothes still in perfect condition, tight robes that showed off his sex-pac and his lovely werewolf muscles. "What happened to me?"

Serena smiled a kawaii smile at him. "kawaii inu-chan" which was her nickname for Remus "you were possessed by Voldemort and I had to save you by summoning Rihanna my light unicorn that I got from Titania the Fairy queen". "Thanks!" Said Remus, flashing her a perfect smile that would melt anyone's heart.

Serena smiled back.

-----------

Draco examined his fingernails as he started to drawl/speak. "Rebecca, I only tolerate your presence because you are a benign Sue who lost her powers."

---

FLASHBACK!

Ebony was loved by everyone. Her powerful anti-earth logic was twisting all of reality into a mass of suicidal thoughts, vampires, and bisexual people. She had become a troll. The ultimate troll. She gained attention, and knew this. She reveled in being the worst of the worst. Yes, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, was happy. And people were happy reading her.

The great Pottersues, with her infinite livejournaling powers, sealed her universe off for others to enjoy laughing at. But she missed one person.

A beautiful baby girl, named Rebecca Sunchild was left. And like any Sue she grew up to be in the class of Harry Potter instantly.

---

Draco continued, "And with my knowledge of sues... I can tell that Brahms Veradin... is actually a Gary Stu." Another collective gasp happened.

Brahms stood up and took out his magic daggers that had wand cores in them so he could shoot magic out of them. "Back away! I know all the styles of kung fu, and have trained in the shaolin temples, where the monks told me all of their secrets! Further more - !"

Sam Winston, a normal non gary-stu student kept a level head and stunned him. "What do we do with him?"

Rebecca turned her head, her vivid red hair flowing behind her like a herbal essences commercial. "We have to get rid of him fast. He's activated my sue powers. We have one hour to kill him before my powers are fully activated and I become friends with Serena. Together we will be as powerful as my mother Ebony."

"But he's on the ground. Can't we just kill him now?"

Everyone stared at the spot where Brahms used to be.

"He's gone.."

Everyone screamed and panicked and some swore like Dumbledore who had a disk table and was doing that disk scratching stuff.

------------

Okay! So here comes more plot!!

So remember to Read and Review, because we really could use some constructive criticism. Tell us what you like and dislike about our story which you can tell us via the reviews!

- M-Kun


End file.
